The research discussed in this grant proposal addresses the role of cytokines in the development of acute phase viral myocarditis and late phase autoimmune myocarditis in CB3- infected susceptible A/J mice, a model of human coxsackievirus myocarditis. Experiments will examine local production of cytokines in the heart in response to CB3 infection or myosin immunization. The effects of cytokines on inflammatory cell populations and their activity, and the effects of cytokines on cardiac myocyte contractility and physiology will be examined. The effect of anticytokine therapy on the development of myocarditis will also be examined. All research will be conducted in the Johns Hopkins School of Hygiene and Public Health. The laboratories are well equipped, and contain all equipment necessary to complete the described experiments.